


Just realize it!

by upupun



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confession, Crushing, Eventual Relationships, How Do I Tag, M/M, Realization, Spoilers for ch. 50+, first fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upupun/pseuds/upupun
Summary: Senku realizes his feelings towards Gen but since it is his first time feeling this, he doesn't know what to do with it.Contains Spoilers for Chapter 50+
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Just realize it!

It was Senku’s time, the villagers had teamed up against him with Gen being the leader of the chaos that was unfolding. He wasn’t sure what was happening from what he felt from his senses was that the people were taking him somewhere, probably they were going to throw him off a cliff. As some sort of coping strategy all Senku could do was to put some snarky comments here and there,

“So you bastards finally figured something out, huh?”

“All you need to do is hand science and my head over to Tsukasa and the village is safe. It’s perfectly logical” Senku added.

He couldn’t really muster up the courage to say anything more, he thought that could just justify the actions of the villagers, maybe that will take his feelings of unease somewhere.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but…”

Some sweat run down Senku’s face in anticipation of what was going to happen. Someone was taking off his blindfold, it seems that they were gentle in the process even though he knew something was wrong this small little gesture made him a little bit in ease. Everything was a blur in Senku’s eyes for a few seconds until he saw it, the telescope in front of him and a breathtaking view of the night sky.

“Happy Birthday, Senku!” the villagers cheered.

“We got you, huh?” Ginro teased,

In Senku’s surprise he couldn’t really believe that they would go through lengths to do this, he was amazed by them. Gen was the main culprit on this case, he did the calculations to know when was Senku’s birthday in discreet ways.

“If I think about it, from the start before we even met- more than a little, I already liked you, Senku-chan”

_Ba-dump._

“Forget about what I stood to gain from it. It’s probably the same for everyone else in the village, too”

“Guess you’ll say this is gross, right” Gen added.

Senku felt some kind of heat that started from his face and the heat to his body. He looked at Gen,

“Yeah dude, gross”

After taking a good second or so looking at Gen, his face got more heated and his heart started to beat faster, he looked away in a flash and decided to just look at the sky. His heartbeat couldn’t really calm down at all no matter how much he thinks about other things. He stood up,

“Let’s continue this tomorrow, you’re mostly likely tired from all of that preparations”

“I appreciate your hard work, magician” he softly muttered,

“Huh, what was that Senku-Chan?”

Senku acted really weirdly, seemingly out of character even. He just stood there his back towards Gen as if he was waiting for some kind of something to happen. Gen noticed this and decided to walk towards him, he patted Senku’s back. He decided to look at Senku who was a flushing mess, he touched his head revealing the look in Senku’s eyes and the heat that he felt in his hands.

“Are you okay?” Gen said, he was worried that maybe Senku was overworking himself and got himself a fever.

Senku brushed off Gen’s hand,

“I’m sorry Gen but can you please leave for now”

“Alright, just rest up okay?” Gen replied, he took one last look at Senku who was acting weirdly out of character.

Senku sits down to calm down and rethink what happened, he was acting illogical. He adds up all of the feelings that he felt and concluded he must have some kind of fond feelings towards gen, it was a weird feeling his heartbeat fast, butterflies in his stomach and felt his face heat up. He sighed, he didn’t really know what to do since this was the first time he felt this towards a person, he felt this before when he was doing some of his experiments went just as expected.

And to add salt to the injury the way he acted towards Gen was probably going to make things awkward for them, hopefully not. He just needed to rest for now since the things that happened,

The morning came and Senku didn’t really felt anything different, he started the day like he used to always start but the only thing that was different was when Gen was involved, he felt a little thump in his heart whenever he sees or talks with Gen though he didn’t really do anything about it since he had more things to do than just sort his feelings out.

“Good work today!” the village cheered, while they feast around the fire.

During the day they created a contraption of some sort that send electricity into the water and hydrogen bubbles out and that hydrogen in the heat will tear out the rust of the tungsten toothpaste. They acquired it the first piece towards their goal, the strongest heat resistant metal in the universe, Tungsten Filament.

Gen sat down with Senku, before Gen could say anything Senku strike the conversation.

“I know this is weird but do you know about the hormone responsible for falling in love?”

Gen wasn’t really the best with chemicals and such but he was in deep thought.

“It’s oxytocin, it’s produced by the hypothalamus and is released in large amounts during- “Senku stopped,

“Actually you know, never mind what I just said” Senku stood up,

“I just- “he stopped midsentence, and went ahead to the observatory.

Senku failed again, he was definitely sure it was his feelings acting up again. He didn’t really feel that nice whenever he felt it because it feels like his feelings were the one controlling him during those situations. He probably just needed to reevaluate things, think things more clearly. Feelings really are weird, they make you do things that you wouldn’t naturally do, but it was part of our primitive parts of our brains.

A few days passed and they finally made a cellphone although it’s not the same phone as the modern age this could suffice, the phone was a success and now they have a technology that could make them communicate with each other. Along the way they were also able to make a music recorder, they used this to their advantage along with Gen’s help.

“I can do a woman’s voice but it’s pretty obvious that it’s being fake” Gen said.

“It’s spot on, 10 billion percent sure that it’s a man faking a woman’s voice” Senku replied,

“Right?”

“Ah, you know Senku- Chan, you’ve been kind of acting different, you can tell me what’s happening, ya’ know?” Gen added,

_Gulp._

“Hah, I definitely don’t know what you’re talking about, 10 billion percent sure I don’t know” Senku replied, there were some sweat forming and you can definitely see that he was uncomfortable. Gen was able to see that because you know he is a magician after all.

Gen sighed, “You’re terrible at lying, you know, I won’t force you if you don’t want to tell me, anyways about the plan”

“They’ll have no choice but to believe it, that on the other side that the songstress Lillian is still alive!”

_“This is Lillian Weinberg from America, I have a message for all you in japan so please listen! The world is not destroyed, the USA has already been restored and we’ll be heading to you to provide rescue and relief!”_

“So we’ll be lying and giving them false hope, we’ll be going straight to hell after this” Senku said with a grin in his face.

“Oki, I got it. We’ll worry about the details later” He added.

Even though they don’t really have a final plan everything went on pretty smoothly although there were some things that was unexpected they were able to turn things around, they were also able to meet Senku’s old comrades that Senku got separated with, and they were able to get some new comrades as well,

**Surveillance Member Nicky has joined the team**

It was long ride that they experienced, an experience filled with explosions. They were able to convince one of Tsukasa’s men, Ukyo, to help them along the way but the catch was that no one will die in this plan.

There wasn’t really a real plan they just wing the whole thing, but they were able to somewhat convince Tsukasa to momentarily join with them, to save his little sister. Senku had done it they finally were able to pin down Tsukasa, although along the way Tsukasa was injured severely and all Senku could do was to freeze Tsukasa’s body. After all the trouble that happened with them, they were finally able to calm down and to rest for a little bit.

“We seek the source where the light originated, the other side of the earth” Senku announced,

The village seem to cause a bit of an uproar but they were able to calm down and trust Senku’s words.

“We will be building a boat” Senku added,

Gen walked towards Senku and patted his back,

“You always come up with the wildest ideas” Gen smiled,

_Ba-dump_

There was it again, it has been a while since Senku felt this but through the whole thing that happened he was able to clear his head a bit, even though he didn’t really have to say anything to Gen, maybe talking with him about could ease his heart a bit.

“Gen, could you please wait for me by the observatory? I need to tell you something” Senku said with a small smile in his face.

Gen nodded.

Senku continued his talk with his comrades although some heated discussions were initiated they were able to talk things out with the help of a new person,

**Nanami Ryusui has arrived**

“I’m taking a small break” Senku blurted out, he stood up and went straight ahead to the observatory,

“You made me wait for quite a while Senku- Chan” Gen said,

Senku sat down beside Gen.

“Remember when I asked you about what hormone was responsible for falling in love?”

“Yeah? What about it” Gen replied,

“I just remembered the science behind falling in love, although I never really liked reading too much into emotions, this was science. When you start falling in love, your brain releases chemicals like adrenaline, dopamine, oxytocin, and vasopressin it affects your neural receptors and you feel things like euphoria that can make pretty much addicted to the feeling of it”

“To be honest I know that love is just a bundled mess of different kinds of chemicals that mess with your brain, it makes you feel things that you aren’t really used to like you get anxious, your heart starts to beat fast, you get all flustered, you get butterflies in your stomach just to name a few. I started feeling these things, can you guess who did this to me?” Senku turned to Gen, waiting for an answer.

“Hmmm, I don’t know can you tell me?” Gen replied,

“You’re such a liar, It’s you, Gen” Senku snickered,

Gen looked at Senku and he held his hands, he put Senku’s hands on his chest.

“You aren’t the only one who is feeling this science about falling in love” Gen smirked,

“I had you figured out since day one” Gen added,

“HAH?”

“It was obvious because I am the greatest mentalist after all, when I grabbed your face, your eyes were basically screaming I LOVE YOU, always remember that the eyes are the window to the soul” Gen smirked,

“You were so cute, every time I went near your actions were so stiff” Gen broke out in a laugh, “I’m sorry, I just wanted you to realize it by yourself, Senku-Chan”

Senku sighed and hid his face,

“I can’t believe that”

They talked for a few more minutes before deciding to head back to the crew, they held hands as they walked causing Senku to be a flustered mess, when they were nearing their destination they stopped holding hands. They didn’t really want to announce their relationship and decided that their friends were able to figure out it by themselves.

“Hey! You guys took a while” Chrome said,

“Something put you in a good mood, Senku” Chrome added,

“Yeah, I just realized something” Senku said while smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first ever fic that I managed to finished ahklsdfkljsdfl,, I actually suck at writing but I want to give it a try, the only ever experience I have with writing is with roleplay. I hope you guys enjoyed my work ah


End file.
